


Elevatorstuck

by Roki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Elevatorstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roki/pseuds/Roki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirks runs into Jake in an elevator. Inspired by the song Elevatorstuck, from Homestuck Vol. 6.</p><p>Basically a short little drabble written up on my iPhone one night.</p><p>Rated T for references to sex.</p><p>(Okay, so not the best description, but there's really not much else to say.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevatorstuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in February but finally got an Ao3 account to post it!
> 
> This was meant to be part of a series of elevator related one-shots that I never got around to. Depending on the feedback on this fic, maybe I'll continue it!

Dirk stepped into the elevator.

He was fresh out of one of his legendary showers. Only Jake, Roxy, and Jane truly understood just how long it took him to get properly clean. If his mind was on Jake, it would take him even longer. He would have to clean himself all over again after he… got Jake off his mind.

None of the trolls or…other kids? It seemed odd to call their guardians that. But none of them fully appreciated his shower length until recently. They had known each other for only a week and had decided to keep the Troll’s base as their “home base.” But once more rooms were added for all eight kids, the transportalizers to the trolls rooms had stopped working. Now all they had was a large staircase and this single elevator.

But Dirk was already settled in. Finding his room wasn’t a problem. And after last night, he’d have a hard time forgetting where Jake’s room was too.

Speak of the devil.

The elevator stopped one floor down.

Jake walked in.

Dirk froze. This was the last thing he wanted. But it was the best. But it was also the worse. Alone. In an elevator. With Jake devil fucking dickens English.

“Hey,” he finally blurted out. Dirk wasn’t looking at him. He was losing it. He was a Strider. Striders had composure. He even saw that in Dave when they met.

Jake looked up at him and smiled. “Strider. Good to see you so soon. Done with your ablutions?”

Dirk smiled back. Jake’s smile was so contagious. Dirk had no clue about that until they had finally met. In fact, he knew little about Jake’s physical appearance before they had entered the game. Dirk soon found himself both physically and emotionally attracted to the adventurer.

“What? Was I too fast?” He mentally kicked himself. After last night, that sounded perilously close to a come on.

Jake looked at him, clearly trying to figure out if Dirk was coming onto him again. That had been Jake’s first time, Dirk’s too, he suspected. He didn’t regret it yet, but Jake was worried about what might happen between them now.

“Strider, we need to talk.” Jake pressed the emergency stop and the elevator came to a bouncy halt between two floors.

Jake quickly leaned in and kissed Dirk on the lips. “I had a jolly good time last night. Did you?”

Dirk didn’t reply with words, but he noticed one of his hands on Jake’s hip.

“I told you last night,” Dirk finally managed to get out. “I didn’t want that to be a one time thing. That wouldn’t be cool.”

Jake took a step closer, still smiling, looking like he was about to laugh. “Are you forgetting that you four are the first humans I’ve had contact with? You’re important to me.”

A blush kept across Jake’s face and Dirk laughed. He would never tell Dave about this super uncool moment. Standing in an elevator with that horrible music in the background. Who’s idea was that music anyway? Not that it mattered at the moment.

He pressed the button to make the elevator go again and pulled Jake in close.


End file.
